


Comfort in knowing

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [162]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied off screen violence, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscage, comfort and glare.





	Comfort in knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from November 9, have some captured Derek and bamf Stiles! Thank you to Jessie for helping me choose and for telling me to write ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180284983222) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/175010).)

The cage was too small to stand comfortably in, and Derek glared at his captor.

“Not so big and bad now, huh?”

Derek didn’t respond, hadn’t responded to anything, all they tried to do was taunt him and he wasn’t falling for it. He stayed in his straining crouch and glared.

He took comfort in knowing his emissary, his _mate_ , would go through heaven and hell to get to him, but it still felt like eternities passed until he heard someone’s abruptly cut off scream. For the first time since he was taken he smiled, all teeth. Stiles was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
